


Pretty

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, Human Dollification, I just dont know how to call it, Kinda, M/M, not really - Freeform, top!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Seeing his baby doll happy is what matters most.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the rightful prompter (ノ^ω^)ノ

    It was at an early age when Jihoon realized that he was different from the rest. All the boys in his class liked playing basketball, buying sports shoes, and talking boisterously; while, he loved playing alone, sometimes not talking at all, and wearing dresses.

 

    He didn't tell anyone about this weird trait of his. But it came to a point where he felt too enamored to it that he felt like he wanted at least someone to know.

 

    Jihoon thought 24/7 on who he should talk to about it and it was only after a whole week when he finally makes up his mind.

 

    The event was fast. He finds himself knocking on the doorstep of his childhood friend. He was let in and he slowly yet properly explained everything to said friend.

 

    "Are you... are you disgusted at me, Wonwoo?" Jihoon whispers, eyes slanted as he stared apprehensively at the man.

 

    Wonwoo frantically moves his arms, not knowing what to do. "I... Jihoon, look, it's okay. It's totally fine, okay?" He decides to pull Jihoon in on a hug.

 

    It was the most comfortable Jihoon has ever felt in his whole eighteen years of living.

 

 

    It was on a later time when Wonwoo realized that he liked feeling in charge. He didn't have an overly dominant personality like their classmate, Seungcheol, has but the idea was still there.

 

    He didn't tell anyone because he might be branded as weird. A pervert, even. But it was on a humid afternoon when he felt like bursting and he just wanted to let it out.

 

    Before him was Jihoon in all his glory, twirling as his skirt billowed in the air as he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

    "Pretty?"

 

    Wonwoo just smiles behind his glasses. "Very."

 

    The smile Jihoon gives him at his response makes something swell in him. This has been going on for way to long that it made him physically _hurt_ already. And it only grew worse when Jihoon stood before him like this, dresses, skirts, or blouses in tow as he fit all of them in his bedroom, reasoning that they didn't have one in his house and his parents might scold him.

 

    The younger was just too pretty. _Perfect_. From his soft brown locks, to his unmarred face, to his porcelain skin, and down to his slender legs. Everything about him made Wonwoo go to the brink of rationality.

 

    So he decides to let it out of the bag.

 

    "Ji?" Wonwoo mumbles, stopping Jihoon mid-twirl.

 

    "Mm?" Jihoon mumbles as he sits beside him.

 

    "Remember that time when you opened up?" Jihoon nods, face now evident of worry, "well... I have a secret too and I hope you don't hate me for it."

 

    "It's totally okay! Come on, you can tell me, hyung," he urges with a small smile, hands cupping Wonwoo's hands.

 

    He breathes in slowly with closed eyes before finally manning up to tell Jihoon. "I... I think I'm into dresses and cute stuff... dolling up..."

 

    It was as if Jihoon's eyes twinkled before him. "Like me?"

 

    He shakes his head with an awkward smile. "No... it's actually quite the opposite..." Jihoon cocks his head at that.

 

    "I like seeing people dolled up prettily... especially if it's you."

 

    It's been exactly three years since Wonwoo and Jihoon have opened up to each other. The days after that were still normal, the two hanging out at Wonwoo's room as Jihoon fit all his clothes. But it only lasted for a short while before Jihoon confronts the elder and tells him that he, too, had a fascination towards him. Their feelings were mutual.

 

    They started out small, they went to dates, Wonwoo telling Jihoon that he could dress up if he wasn't uncomfortable to wear dresses in public, to which Jihoon said he doesn't mind, and he handpicked what the younger would wear.

 

    It lead to daily cuddles and innocent pecks. But it wasn't long before their relationship turned into something else. Something _wilder._

 

    "Are you finished, Ji?" Wonwoo says as he sets his book down the table, walking back towards his room.

 

    He hears a small affirmative from the inside and enters. It's been so long but he still felt warm every time he saw Jihoon like this. The younger had white socks reaching a few inches above his ankles, the ends adored with frilly ribbons. He was wearing a blue and white dress reaching just above his thigh, almost baring him fully.

 

    Jihoon twirls as usual and smiles at Wonwoo right after. "You like it?"

 

    "Perfect," he says, now standing before Jihoon, his hands wrapping around the younger's waist, "you're so pretty like this, Ji. So beautiful. My very own baby doll."

 

    Pecks flutter on Jihoon's face. Trailing from his chin, up to his cheek, then to his nose, up to both eyelids, before falling back down to his lips, moving them both backwards as he does so before they fall plush against the soft pillows on the bed. Their mouths now moving sensually. Their actions slow. Plush lips smacking softly against each other.

 

    Wonwoo rearranges their position, properly climbing on top of Jihoon as he deepens the kiss. Tongue slowly probing Jihoon's lips, a small mewl leaving the man at the feeling before allowing him to enter. 

 

    He moves his hand up Jihoon's knee, feeling the smooth skin under his palm, trembling lightly. He goes farther up, reaching in the skirt, a groan leaving him when he instantly feels the plump curve of Jihoon's ass.

 

    "You're not wearing panties, princess?"

 

    Jihoon flushes more at the pet name, slowly shaking his head, a moan slipping out of him as Wonwoo grips on his ass cheeks, only to tap it lightly.

 

    "Such a needy doll you are, baby," he mumbles before pressing one last kiss on Jihoon's lips.

 

    "On your stomach, princess," he orders, all the while helping Jihoon to flip over.

 

    Wonwoo positions himself behind Jihoon. Gripping the younger's hips to push his ass up in the air, head pressed flat against a pillow he clutched onto for dear life.

 

    "W-Won... _ngh_ , _please_ ," Jihoon whimpers while shaking his ass slightly from side to side in desperation, only earning a chuckle form Wonwoo followed by a harsh slap on his ass.

 

    "You look pretty like this, princess. I think I won't make love to you today," he leans down, sliding Jihoon's skirt up to reveal his plush ass, "I'm going to make you cum by just my tongue."

 

    A lustful moan leaves Jihoon at those words and all but feels himself leak on the front of his skirt.

 

    "P-Please..." Wonwoo only chuckles at the younger's words again.

 

    Prying the two buttcheeks apart, Wonwoo revels in the sight of Jihoon's pink hole clenching erratically around nothing. "You're so smooth, baby. So beautiful. So _handsome."_ He emphasizes as he leans down to lick a stripe up the crack, Jihoon moaning loudly, body furiously trembling with need.

 

    "Such a good boy, you are. Always so perfect for me," he drags kisses out and onto Jihoon's butt cheeks, every smooch on the skin making Jihoon whine softly only to squeal hard when he bites hard onto the tender flesh. "You're so soft everywhere, baby doll. So perfect. Just made for me, you are," he mumbles, only spurring the younger more with every praise.

 

    He repeats the action on to the other buttcheek, forming different blotches as he goes before he pulls away to take in the look.

 

    " _God_ , so perfect, baby," he forces everything in him to not move in haste and ram inside Jihoon until they both come into oblivion. He wants this to be agonizingly and painfully slow for Jihoon.

 

    Wonwoo works his way down to Jihoon's crack again, not bothering to tell Jihoon about the heart-shaped hickey he managed to litter his ass with.

 

    It doesn't take long before his kittenish licks halt and he decides to turn it a notch higher. He finally pokes his tongue in, the rim instantly clenching around him despite it not being of the large size. He smiles against the pucker, loving how sensitive Jihoon was as he trembled under him.

 

    He continues, slowly pushing his tongue in more. Every push in made Jihoon clench tighter around him and every push made him feel how wet and hot the younger was.

 

    It takes a few more slithering in before Wonwoo feels his breath cut short and he feels that Jihoon has finally accustomed himself to the feeling of his tongue in him.

 

    Moving with great precision, all from practice and experience, Wonwoo starts fucking his tongue inside Jihoon. The loud moans leaving Jihoon making him incredibly hotter and harder.

 

    " _Ngh,_ p-please more, I can't- _ah!_ " He screams as Wonwoo hugs his thighs fully, making him pulled back like a rag doll moving delicately with every move.

 

    He feels himself go crazy at how the elder alternates from fucking his tongue into him to sucking against his pucker. The feeling too much for him as the room echoed with his wrecked moans, sometimes with the low groans leaving Wonwoo, along with the slurping on his ass.

 

    "D-Dirty, _Wonwoo_ ," he whines, eyes tightly closed as his mouth hinged open, moans slipping out of him continuously from the feeling of having his ass eaten out.

 

    "Am I... am I good?" Jihoon decides to ask after several minutes of loud screaming. His body weak, small pants leaving him as Wonwoo continued licking away.

 

    A groan comes from the elder, the vibration reaching his ass making him clench around the tongue again. The feeling down there was so wet but it still made him want something _bigger._ He wants Wonwoo.

 

    "W-Wonwoo... _Wonwoo_... cock... I need your cock, please. Baby doll wants your _cock,_ " he hiccups, tightening his old around the pillow now clutched against his chest.

 

    But his pleas fall on deaf ears as Wonwoo doesn't stop his licking and sucking. He was on the verge of crying. He wants release but not in _this_ way. He wanted _Wonwoo_.

 

    "Won- _ngh_ -woo... cock... I... I want to feel your cock in me... please..." he hiccups in between loud moans, "want you to cum deep in me... feel your cum in my stomach... make cute little babies," he practically leaks at the thought, his own words backfiring at him as he thinks of his ass full of Wonwoo's come, to the point where it leaked down his thighs.

 

    Jihoon doesn't stop the dirty words spilling out of him, believing that Wonwoo might change his mind.

 

    But the elder doesn't.

 

    He was obviously adamant on making Jihoon come by just his mouth. And the more Jihoon felt the tongue slithering in him, thrusting in and out repeatedly in a fast manner, the more he felt himself screaming louder and louder, body shaking violently, tears slipping out of him as he shuts his eyes closed, hole clenching tightly around the elder's tongue.

 

    "Cum... cum... _cum_ ," Jihoon squeals as he comes in long spurts. His orgasm crashing through him like a strong wave ready to ruin him.

 

    And it does because even after Wonwoo leaves one last lick on his pucker and a nip on the side of the inside of his buttcheek, Jihoon feels himself fall flat on the bed, not caring about how sticky his front was with his own slick.

 

    The feeling suddenly changes into something soft when he feels a weight slowly rest on his back, Wonwoo lying on top of him, chest-to-back. The elder's mouth leaving kisses down his nape and up towards his ear.

 

    "You were so good, baby doll. You came so prettily and wonderfully," he mumbles, rubbing Jihoon's hips with his thumb soothingly.

 

    "I... I was?" Jihoon replies softly.

 

    "You were, baby. Made me so proud. You were such a good boy. The best one in the whole world," he smiles, loving the way Jihoon giggled at that.

 

    Wonwoo thinks that they could finally drift to dreamland after that but Jihoon obviously thinks against it. He feels the younger wriggle around under him and he has to ask what's wrong.

 

    "I can feel your hard cock against my ass, Wonwoo," Jihoon purrs.

 

    This was going to be a long day.


End file.
